The Goldfish
by Supersinger9000
Summary: The story of how Darwin and Gumball met, became friends, and how Darwin eventually grew legs.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Yes, I know that there is already a season four episode coming out about Darwin's backstory, for those of you who don't know, there is a season four episode coming out about Darwin's backstory. I can't wait, i'm sure they will do it better than I will, but until then enjoy this silly little story.

Seven year old Gumball Watterson checked his alarm clock, wondering if it was to early to get out of bed. Usually he had to be dragged out of bed by his mother, but today was Christmas, the one time of year where he could actually get up early. By 8:00 he couldn't take it anymore and bolted downstairs to open his presents, attacking them in the way that only a child can. After he opened his last one he saw his parents standing over him with expectant smiles.

"Now, we have one more present for you, but it isn't wrapped" his mother said. Gumball was excited at the prospect of another present. "Now listen, this present is a big responsibility, can you handle it?" Gumball enthusiastically nodded yes, he knew it, he was finally getting a puppy! He closed his eyes and waited in anticipation when he felt something weird in his hand. He opened his eyes and saw a fish staring at him through a plastic bag. Disappointment flickered in his eyes for a second, but quickly faded away.

"Cool, a goldfish! Thanks mom, thanks dad." Ok, so it wasn't a puppy, but unlike the Watterson's last two goldfish, this one was all his. "I'm going to call him Darwin."

"But, dear, you name all our goldfish Darwin." his mother said

"I like that name." While this was technically true, really he was just too lazy to think of another one. "I'm gonna go put him in my room." He ran upstairs to his bedroom to find a fishbowl already waiting for him, he must not have noticed it in his rush to get downstairs. He filled the bowl up with water and placed Darwin inside. "Hi!" he said to the fish "my name is Gumball, and this is where you live now. That's my bed over there, and there's my computer, and there's the dresser." He continued pointing things out to Darwin until he ran out of things to identify. "I'm going to take such good care of you, that will prove to my parents that I'm "responsible".

"Yeah"

"What? Who said that?"

"I did" Darwin replied

"What the what? You can talk?"

"Yeah dude, everything in Elmore can talk."

"Yep" the lightbulb confirmed. Gumball looked slightly disturbed by this new information and slowly said "Well, that's good to know."

"You really never noticed?"

"No, not really, why didn't you guys ever say anything?" He shouted at everything in his room. "I don't know" His lightbulb replied. "Nothing really to say, I guess." Gumball sat in silence for a bit before he continued, "well, I guess we should have a proper introduction, hi, I'm Gumball."

"I'm Darwin."

"I know, I just named you."

"Well, what about you? Is your name really Gumball?"

"Not really, it's just a nickname, but that's what everybody calls me."

"Oh, that makes more sense.'

"Dude, I'm having a conversation with my pet goldfish, nothing about this makes sense."

"We can stop if you want."

"Nah, I like talking to you, and besides, this will be easier, now instead of feeding you whatever amount of fish food every four hours or so you can just tell me when you're hungry."

"And I don't have to wait for you to remember to feed me."

"See, it works out for both of us, and if what you said was true and everything talks, I should probably get used to it."

Later that day, over Christmas dinner Gumball asked his family "hey, did you know my goldfish could talk?"

"Of course honey, everything in Elmore can talk." his mother replied

"Am I the only one who didn't know that?"

"Probably." Richard chimed in

"So he started talking to you already? Most pets don't do that until they really feel comfortable around you, and even then they don't usually say much." Nicole said

"Well, the fish you got me seems to be a real chatterbox." Nicole and Richard were glad about this as Gumball didn't have any real good friends at school, he had some acquaintances, like Banana Joe, Anton and Carrie, and this girl Penny who he had a crush on, but they weren't really close. This way he at least has someone to talk to. When Gumball returned to his room to read his new Captain Punch comic he got for Christmas, the fish was surprisingly silent. Oh great, Gumball thought, he'd scared him off by talking about how weird it was, now he was only going to say something whenever he was hungry. So he was pleasantly surprised when he went to bed and he heard him say "Goodnight Gumball."

"Goodnight Darwin." He replied


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Gumball woke up a bit down, due to the post-christmas blues. He started to get dressed when he remembered Darwin.

"Can you turn around when I get dressed please?" He asked Darwin

"Do you really think I care about what's under your clothes?" Darwin asked

"Not really, it's just weird with you looking."

"Ok, whatever makes you feel more comfortable." Darwin replied while turning away from Gumball. Gumball quickly got dressed and said "Ok, i'm done, you can turn back around now." Darwin did so. A few hours later Gumball was pacing around the room. "UGH! I'm so bored!" he said.

"How? You just got a bunch of new stuff yesterday." Darwin asked, confused.

"Yeah, but I'm tired of that stuff."

"It hasn't even been a day, it can't be that boring."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll prove it to you." Gumball got out his handheld video game device and put his new video game inside.

"Ooo! What's that?" Darwin asked

"It's a videogame. Do you really not know what a videogame is?" Gumball asked

"Not really, I think I saw some kids playing with those in the pet store though."

"Yeah, you probably have." Gumball played the game, Darwin watching the entire time, until he got to level three. "See? Now I'm stuck." Gumball said in frustration.

"Try going left, then right, then left again." Darwin suggested.

"You haven't even seen a videogame before today, why should I follow you?"

"Just try it."

"Alright, but if I get even more lost it's all your fault." Gumball did what Darwin suggested and was surprised when he managed to find his way out of the maze. "How did you know to do that?" Gumball asked.

"It's just a maze puzzle, those aren't that hard."

"You think you could help me with the rest of the game?" Gumball asked

"Maybe." Darwin said. So Gumball kept playing, with Darwin chiming in every once in a while to give him pointers.

"Oh no, it's the final boss, I can't do this, he's gonna cream me." Gumball said

"No he's not, you've gotten pretty good at this, and I'll help you."

"Ok" Gumball said nervously as he started fighting the boss.

"He's got his sword out! Block him!" Darwin said and Gumball complied. "Yes! The block distracted him, attack now!" Darwin shouted and Gumball once again complied. The screen displayed the words YOU WIN! and Gumball and Darwin started cheering.

"Yes! Yes! We did it!" Gumball said triumphantly.

"No, you did it. You're the one who played the game."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you I would still be stuck on level three."

"Alright, I guess we did both do it." They started cheering again only to be interrupted by Nicole shouting "Gumball, it's dinner time!" Both boys looked at each other in surprise.

"I didn't realize how long we've been playing." Gumball admitted

"Me neither."

"Well, I should probably go eat dinner."

"Yeah, you probably should, and don't forget to feed me after you eat ok?"

"Ok" Gumball said as he joined his family downstairs. That night when he went to bed he thought back to the day's events. That was the most fun he'd had in a while. No one else would sit and play videogames with him for that long, especially if he technically wasn't playing himself. Does that mean he and Darwin were friends now? He looked over at Darwin, asleep in his bowl, and smiled. Yeah, they were definitely friends, he thought as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed and as Gumball and Darwin kept talking they became better and better friends. Gumball showed Darwin all of his Christmas presents and the two spent countless hours entertaining themselves with them. One day they had just finished debating which of Gumball's Christmas presents was the best one when Gumball said

"Alright dude, I'm gonna go watch TV."

"What's TV?" Darwin asked.

"WHAT'S TV?!" Gumball repeated in shock, he then picked up Darwin's bowl and said "come with me, I have to show you." He lead Darwin into the living room, placed his bowl on a table near the couch and turned the TV on to his favorite channel. "Welcome to the world of cartoons my friend." Darwin's eyes widened and he was immediately taken in by it, laughing just as hard as Gumball during the coyote and the roadrunners antics, if not harder. "What else is on that thing?" Darwin asked when the episode was over.

"Loads of stuff" Gumball said. So they began channel surfing.

"Oh, right in the groin!" Gumball said

"That's gotta hurt." Darwin replied

"Just kiss already! The tension is killing me!" Darwin shouted

"Right? Why can't they see that they are clearly meant for each other?" Gumball replied.

"Turn around! Turn around! He's the killer!" Darwin shouted

"Oh man, I can't look." Gumball said, they both covered their eyes with their hands as the girl got offed. At some point Gumball got up to get some snacks.

"What are those?" Darwin asked when Gumball returned.

"Cheese Puffs"

"They look good, I wanna try some."

"Are you sure? Cause they're gonna get all soggy when I put them in your bowl."

"I don't care, just do it."

"Ok." Gumball said, sounding skeptical. He placed a cheese puff in Darwin's bowl and Darwin hungrily swam up to get it. "Mmm so good." Darwin said.

"Do you want more?" Gumball offered.

"Yes, please." Darwin replied. The two stayed up most of the night watching TV and eating junk food, among Cheese Puffs Gumball also introduced Darwin to pretzels, popcorn and chocolate. When Gumball's parents came downstairs the next morning they found Gumball sleeping on the couch, Darwin sleeping with his fishbowl on the coffee table, food wrappers littered around them, and the TV still on. Both parents smiled and carried the two up to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note, The idea for this chapter came from Fanfiction user Gemini126. Enjoy!

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, so shortly after the TV marathon, Christmas break ended and Gumball had to go back to school. To make matters worse his teacher assigned a huge project about the history of Elmore. The good news? He was partnered with the love of his life, Penny.

"So, it looks like we're working together." Penny said

"Ha ha, yeah." Gumball said in a lovestruck daze.

"So, when should we get together to work on this?" Penny asked

"Huh? oh, anytime, I'm always free." Oh man, he sounded way too eager.

"Great! Is it ok if I come to your house? My dad can be kind of strict."

"Sure! No problem!"

"Ok, so your house? at around five o'clock?"

"Ok, see you then!" Gumball panicked and immediately raced back home to get everything ready.

"Dude, this is the third time you have cleaned my bowl today, I'm not that dirty." Darwin said

"Sorry dude, it's just that Penny is coming over and I want everything to be perfect."

"Who's Penny?" Darwin asked in a teasing tone of voice.

"No one." Gumball said suspiciously.

"Yeah right, you wouldn't willingly clean for just anyone, you like her." Darwin teased.

"Maybe just a little." Gumball admitted.

"Well, chill out dude, I'm sure she'll like you." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Ah! It's her!" Gumball said, he quickly ran to answer the door.

"Hey Penny." Gumball squeaked out nervously.

"Hey Gumball" Penny said as she stepped inside.

"So,uh, this is it, this is my house." Gumball said

"It's nice." Penny said

"Thanks." They went upstairs to Gumball's room to work on the project. When they got there Darwin said "Hi! My name is Darwin, you must be Penny, I've heard so much about you." Gumball started glaring at Darwin when Penny couldn't see. "Oh, uh, not that we talk about you a lot, I mean,..." Darwin sighed and Gumball groaned, he was totally ruining this. Luckily, Penny was nice enough to pretend not to notice.

"Cool! A goldfish, I have a pet too, his name is Mr. Cuddles." Penny said

"Really? That's great! I consider Darwin to be more of a friend then a pet though." Darwin beamed when he said this.

"I understand, we should probably get started on our project though."

"Right, we should, do that." Gumball said. The rest of Penny's visit passed without much of a disaster, mostly Gumball tripping over his words again and Darwin having to interpret what's going through his friend's mind. At around eight Penny said.

"Well, I should probably get going, see you tomorrow Gumball, and it was nice meeting you Darwin."

"You too." Darwin said

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Gumball said. He then noticed Darwin smiling at him. "What?" he said

"You are so into her." Darwin said

"What! No I'm not." Gumball protested.

"Please, it's so obvious."

"Is it really that noticeable?" Gumball asked.

"Yep, but don't worry, I don't think she noticed."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good."

"Why don't you just tell her?" Darwin asked

"I can't do that! What if she rejects me?"

"I see your point, but wouldn't it be worth it to get that off your chest and find out how she feels about you?"

"No,not really." Gumball said.

"All right, do it your way then." Darwin said.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a short chapter today, I've been getting a bit of writers block. I will finish this fanfiction though, I already have the ending written out. Enjoy!

Gumball woke up in the middle of the night screaming, and covered in sweat. He tried calming down when he noticed that his screams woke Darwin up.

"Are you ok?" Darwin asked

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare." Gumball said

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really" Gumball said "...well, maybe, it's kinda stupid." Darwin encouraged Gumball to go on. "I dreamt I was a fly, and a giant me was trying to squish me. I just squashed a fly for the first time since discovering they were sentient, I guess the guilt got to me."

"Sorry, that's my fault." Darwin said

"I would've found out eventually." Gumball said. "It sounds silly now that I say it out loud. It's just scary to fight for your life against yourself."

"That makes sense." Darwin said "And don't worry about the fly dude, they only live for 24 hours anyway."

"They do? That makes me feel a little better."

"Are you gonna be ok to go back to sleep now?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah, sorry I woke you up."

"It's not a big deal, I'm just glad you're ok." Darwin said and he quickly fell back asleep. He would probably never admit it, but Gumball was grateful that his friend was there, and willing to listen to him talk about such a weird nightmare. Gumball fell back asleep, feeling much better.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been so long. Life just caught up with me and suddenly I'm super busy. Hope you enjoy!

Gumball was up in his room doing math homework when he suddenly screamed out of frustration. "UGH! I am so lost. Do you understand any of this? He held up his math homework to Darwin's fishbowl so Darwin could see it.

"Sorry dude, I'm just as clueless as you are." Darwin said

"You are so lucky you don't have to go to school."

"I dunno, I think school would be fun."

"Really?" Gumball asked

"Yeah, I mean, you get to meet other kids and stuff, and the school clubs seem interesting." Gumball considered this.

"Yeah, but you have to learn stuff."

"Well, nothings perfect."

"School would be so much better if you went with me though."

"Really?" Darwin said, grateful for his words.

"Yeah, we could eat lunch together, pass notes during class, hang out on the playground together."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah, it's too bad it'll never happen, It would be nice to go to school with my best friend."

"Really? You consider me to be your best friend?"

"Of course, You're the first person I share things with, You're the one I hang out with all day, You're the person I tell everything to."

"You're my best friend too." Darwin replied.

"I wish I could hug you right now." Gumball said

"Me too, this stupid bowl gets in the way of everything."

"Well, I'll give you a thought hug."

"Ok" They both concentrated really hard trying to give each other a thought hug until they couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, I give up, I'm gonna go to bed." Gumball said

"Ok, goodnight best friend." Darwin said

"Goodnight best friend." Gumball said, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Gumball woke up to a scream. Not just a scream, Darwin's scream. Gumball jumped out of bed, panicked. What if the bowl dropped on the floor and Darwin was helplessly flopping around gasping for breath? Then he saw it. Darwin, standing up, face outside of his bowl. Darwin standing? Darwin has legs?! Gumball couldn't help himself, he started screaming, which got Darwin screaming again.

"What the…..what? How? How did this happen?" Gumball asked, flabbergasted.

"I don't know! I just woke up this morning and suddenly I have these." He gestured to his newly formed legs. "It must have happened while I was sleeping or something."

"Alright, let's not panic." Gumball said, trying to get some composure. Yes, he was freaked out, but he could clearly see that Darwin was freaking out even more. That was understandable, he was the one this was happening to. The most important thing was that this was his best friend, he had to help him. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No, actually it doesn't." Darwin said surprised. Weren't these kind of transformations supposed to hurt?

"Well, that's good." Gumball said "Do you think you can get out of your bowl? It can't be comfortable in there anymore."

"I can try. I'm pretty wobbly, I've never had legs before."

"Just go slow, ok? I'll help you." Darwin slowly stepped out of the fishbowl, legs shaking the entire time, but he couldn't manage to get down from the table and he fell, only to be caught by Gumball.

"Are you ok?" Gumball asked

"Yeah, I'm ok." Darwin said "you know what? This is the first time I think I actually touched you."

"You're right." Gumball realized "We always had the glass and the water separating us before." Gumball suddenly put the pieces together in his head and came to a realization. "Do you realize what this means?!"

"No, what?" Darwin asked, confused.

"It means we can do everything we talked about doing but never could! You can come to school with me! I can teach you how to play videogames! We can hang out at the park! Go to the movies! Ride rollercoasters together! The possibilities are endless!"

"Endless?!" A huge grin slowly appeared on Darwin's face "This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me!"

"I know! Come on, we have to go tell Mom and Dad." Gumball grabbed Darwin's arm and started pulling him excitedly

"Dude! Not so fast! I still don't quite know how to use these yet!

"Oh, sorry." It took them awhile, especially teaching Darwin how to go down the stairs, but eventually they made it to the living room.

"Ok, you go hide, I want this to be a surprise."

"Ok!" Darwin said, heading off to the kitchen. Gumball stood in front of the TV to get his parent's attention.

"Mom, Dad, I have something amazing to show you."

"Oh, well, what is it honey?" Nicole said, both parents were unconvinced that anything a seven year old could show them would be that amazing. They were expecting a messy arts and crafts project. So when Darwin awkwardly shuffled into the living room they were shocked. Gumball was oblivious to this and started excitedly talking a mile a minute.

"Isn't this great?! Now we can actually go places together and do stuff! We don't have to just talk anymore! I can teach him everything like riding a bike, playing a videogame..." Gumball kept talking until Nicole finally interrupted him.

"But….how did this happen?"

"I don't know Mrs. Watterson." Darwin said "I just woke up this morning looking like this. I hope you're not mad at me."

"Mad at you?" Nicole said "I'm not mad at you, this is a good thing, and you had no control over it, I was just surprised, that's all. But, I don't think I'm comfortable keeping you as a pet fish anymore."

"What?!" Gumball and Darwin said in disbelief.

"What I meant was, you're clearly not a pet anymore, so we should probably adopt you as a member of the family."

"What do ya say?" Richard asked

"Oh thank you Mr. and Mrs. Watterson! Thank you!"

"Please, don't call us Mr. and Mrs. Watterson. You can call us Mom and Dad."

"Thank you Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad."

"Eh, close enough." said Nicole

"Oh man dude! We're gonna be brothers!" Gumball said excitedly

"Brothers!" Darwin repeated, just as excitedly. Then all the Wattersons gathered together for a group hug. The first of many for the growing family.


End file.
